1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-pickup apparatus, a camera grip, and an image-pickup system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Making the image-pickup apparatus enable take a picture in a small space and enable miniaturize an equipment so as to fix the image-pickup apparatus. Therefore, it is desirable that an image-pickup system can remove a camera grip which is unnecessary in taking a picture with the image-pickup apparatus using a tripod from the image-pickup apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-181718 proposes a camera grip having a grip part which can be rotated to a camera body held by a photographer when taking a picture.
However, since Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-181718 has a contact point for telecommunication in a fixed part of the camera grip, contact on the contact point does not become stable by the impact to the contact point if the fixed part of the camera grip has an external impact when attachment position is changed by rotating the camera grip.